Over the years, digital video content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content via computers, smartphones, tablets, and so on. With existing photo sharing services, users are able upload and share digital photos with friends. However, it can be time-consuming for users to arrange photos before uploading the photos.